22nd November
by Souzou Shoujo
Summary: "Penghormatan untuk penemu Mekakushi-?"... Special fanfic (?) for Ayano Tateyama birthday.


-22 November.-

Dipagi hari tepatnya dikediaman keluarga ber-marga Kisaragi tersebut, seorang perempuan sedang merapihkan rambutnya yang berwarna '_Orange-blond_' tersebut –Kisaragi Momo– Entah ada seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi sangat khawatir, ya siapa lagi jika bukan kakaknya.

* * *

-flashback- 21 November. tempat: Mekakushi Dan-

"_T-tadaima_ ...huuhhh-.." Keluh Momo yang baru kembali ke markas sembari mengelah nafas panjang ia berjalan lalu segera duduk disofa.

"_O-okaeri_!" sambut seorang perempuan berambut putih yang baru keluar dari dapur. "..a-ano.. Momo-chan sepertinya p-punya masalah..?" Tanya Mary kepada Momo.

"Ah Mary-chan.. um—i-iya.. bisa dibilang begitu.. Ne Mary-chan, terakhir kali Onii-chan datang ke markas itu kapan?"

"T-terakhir ya..? uh a-aku tidak terlalu ingat.. ta-tapi sepertinya sudah lebih dari 3 minggu y-yang lalu.."

"Souka.. begitu ya.." Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut Momo menjadi sedikit lemas. Entah apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan, Geez! Ini menggangu dia benar benar kakak yang merepotkan. Mary yang terlihat bingung ia hanya menunduk terdiam. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Danchou, Mary-chan?"

"Aku disini." Sahut Kido yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, "hm ada apa Kisaragi? Kau bertengkar dengan kakakmu?"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu Danchou. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Onii-chan." Ucap Momo sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tenang lah, lagipula ada Ene. Kalau kau masih kurang yakin kenapa tidak bicara langsung dengan kakakmu?"

Mary yang terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya ia berjalan ke dapur dengan beralasan untuk membuat teh, ya mungkin dia tidak ingin menggangu pembicaraan.

"Onii-chan selalu marah saat aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya." Kata Momo sambil ber-sweatdrop. Ia melihat Kido menengok kearah kanan-kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu—sebenarnya Momo ingin bertanya apa yang ketuanya cari itu, tapi sepertinya itu bukan urusannya.

"..." Kido melihat kearah kalender yang tertempel didinding, ia berpikir sebentar dan mengganguk. "Sou, besok pagi datanglah kemarkas. Sepertinya aku tau penyebabnya Kisaragi. Dan juga-"

.

.

"...EEEHHH?"

-flashback end-

* * *

Terdengar suara tapak kaki yang berjalan ke sebuah ruangan, Momo pun mengetuk kamar kakaknya sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Kido kemarin. (sfx: Knock knock) Momo yang mencoba untuk membuka pintu—'eh? Pintunya tidak dikunci, tumben sekali' batin Momo, ia pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya itu. Hanya ada sebuah Komputer yang masih menyala dan didalamnya ada 'Virus-girl' dan sebuah handphone yang terletak didekat meja komputer.

Ene si 'Virus-girl' tersebut menyadari bahwa Momo masuk keruangan tersebut. "Ah Little sis!" Terdengar suara dari komputer.

"Ene-chan! Onii-chan pergi kemana?" Ucap Momo sambil berjalan mendekati komputer.

"A- aku baru saja mau bilang begitu..! Master selalu mematikan handphonenya, dan sekarang meninggalkan handphonenya begitu saja arrrggh! Sifat Master akhir-akhir ini pun menjadi berubah, padahal aku sering mengubah nama-nama filenya—tapi dia tetap diam saja, saat aku mengacak-acak foto-foto yang Master punya ia hanya bilang 'Lakukan saja sesukamu' nyuaahh Master bodoh, menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan! hey hey Little sis memangnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Master?" Ucap Ene panjang lebar dengan nada kesal, Momo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-angguk-ria.

"Etto, sebenarnya aku dan Onii-chan tidak bertengkar atau apalah.. apa mungkin Onii-chan sedang tidak mau diganggu?.. ah pokoknya sekarang kita harus ke Markas, Ene bisa kau pindah ke ponsel milikku sekarang? Danchou bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Momo yang sembari mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Ya karena yang diminta oleh Kido kemarin itu untuk membawa Ene ke markas.

"Denganku? Huwaah kejutankah?... Baiklah! Dimengerti Little sis!"

-Sementara itu di Mekakushi Dan-

Beberapa anggota Mekakushi yang sedang berkumpul diruang tengah. Ya hanya ada Kido, Kano, Mary, Hibiya, dan Konoha. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Momo untuk melakukan rapat tentang '22 November' mungkin hanya Kido, Kano, dan Seto saja yang mengerti maksud dari tanggal tersebut.

"Tch.. pasti Obaa-san datang terlambat." Guman Hibiya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"E-eeh.. m-mungkin ada hambatan d-di jalan.." Ucap Mary.

"..dia pasti bangun kesiangan." Kata Hibiya sembari membuang mukanya. "My my Hibiya-chan jangan-jangan kau khawatir dengan Kisaragi-chan? Fufufu ini menjadi menarik~" Ucap Kano dengan nada sedikit jahil.

"TIDAK! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya."

"Sou sou, ternyata Hibiya sedikit tsun ya khukhukhu~"

"Hey kalian berdua berisik." Kata Kido lalu men-death-glare mereka berdua. Setelah mereka berdua diam terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "_Tadaimaaa! Gomen_ aku terlambat!" Ucap Momo yang baru datang ke markas, ia masih menggenggam ponselnya. "Yahooo~ Aku juga disiniii!" Kata Ene sambil memainkan lengan jaketnya yang terlalu panjang itu.

"tch, obaa-san selalu terlambat."

"Nee~ Kisaragi-chan, Hibiya bilang kalau dia mengkha-" Belum selesai berbicara, Kano mendapatkan pukulannya tepat diperutnya oleh Hibiya. "Kano-nii berisik."

"..kalian berdua lebih berisik." Kido masih men-death-glare mereka berdua. Terdengar lagi suara pintu terbuka, kali ini yang datang adalah laki-laki yang menggunakan hoodie berwarna hijau. "_Tadaima_!" Ucapnya dengan nada semangat.

"S-seto-san _okaeri_!" jawab Mary sambil berlari-lari kecil kearah Seto. "Ahaha Mary terimakasih sambutannya." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengelus kepala Mary.

"_Okaeri _Seto. Dimana bunganya?" tanya Kido kepada Seto yang baru datang itu. "Ah i-itu ya—gomen! Tapi bunga mawar yang terakhir sudah dibeli oleh Shintaro, itu stok terakhir yang sudah lama ia pesan." Jawab Seto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "tch kau ini." Kido pun ber-sweat-drop-ria.

"..H-HEEE? ONII-CHAN MEMBELI BUNGA MAWAR?" teriak Momo yang terdengar kaget mendengar kalimat Seto.

"Kecilkan suaramu, kau terlalu berisin obaa-san!" Kata Hibiya yang sedang menutup kupingnya akibat kegaduhan Momo.

"Master membeli bunga mawar? Uwaaa aku menjadi semakin khawatir dengan nya! Little sis apa Master tertular suatu penyakit? Hei hei apa kita disini akan membicarakan penyakit aneh Master itu?" Tanya Ene sedangkan yang lain hanya ber-sweat-drop-ria mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ene.

"Shintaro... sakit?" Kata Konoha yang sedari tadi baru angkat bicara.

"pfftt—bukan begitu Kisaragi-chan, kurasa aku tau kenapa dia membeli bunga mawar~."

"Kalau Kano yang memberitahu, aku tidak percaya." Kata Momo dengan nada polos. "Fuu Kisaragi-chan _hidooiii_~"

"Seto-san.. a-apa benar Shintaro-san sedang sakit?" Tanya Mary. "Haha, aku yakin itu bukanlah penyakit. Jangan terlalu khawatir Mary."

"Huh.. baiklah sekarang kita akan menjalankan misi kita." Tegas Kido yang membuat geng meka-meka- Mekakushi-dan akhirnya tenang. "Dan misi kita kali ini dinamakan 'Penghormatan untuk Penemu Mekakushi'."

.

.

"Penghormatan untuk penemu Mekakushi-?" Kata Mary dan Momo sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena bingung.

* * *

-di tempat lain-

Di sebuah tempat—tepatnya tempat pemakaman. Seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan jersey berwarna merah itu sedang berjalan pelan di sebuah pemakaman. Ia hanya mencari satu nissan yang bertuliskan nama sahabatnya itu, Tateyama Ayano. Setelah ia menemukan batu nissan tersebut dia menghampirinya dan menaruh bunga mawar yang barusan ia beli ditempat Seto bekerja paruh waktu.

"...sudah cukup lama ya? Ayano." Ucap Shintaro dengan nada pelan dan sambil menaruh bunga mawar tersebut.

"Kau tau sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Ya benar, tanggal 22 November. Itu hari ulang tahunmu kan?" tatap Shintaro dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

"Hey Ayano, kau masih ingat aku kan?"

"..."

"Kau pernah bilang jersey berwarna merah ini sangat cocok denganku kan? Lihat sekarang aku memakai jersey itu."

"Ayano, kau disitu kan? Kau pasti mendengarkanku kan? Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu.." Ucap Shintaro kepada batu nissan yang bertuliskan nama Tateyama Ayano tersebut, seakan ia menanti jawaban dari batu tersebut.

"...Ayano, kenapa kau harus mati?"

"Kau ingat waktu kita ke festival sekolah? Bukan kah kau bilang ingin datang lagi ke festival itu tahun depan?"

"Dan kenapa waktu itu kau menangis sendiri dikelas? Jika waktu itu aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, apakah kau akan tetap hidup?"

Shintaro yang masih melihat batu nissan itu dengan wajah datarnya, ia masih mengingat senyuman gadis yang sering menggunakan syal merah itu. Senyuman yang masih tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Bukankah ini terlihat gila? Aku berbicara dengan batu. Tidak, ini tidak seperti berbicara dengan batu- ini seperti berbicara dengan diriku yang dulu bukan? Dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Tapi kau selalu berbicara kepadaku setiap hari kan?"

"Ayano.. jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku segera. Aku bergabung dengan sebuah geng yang bernama 'Mekakushi' sebagai member nomor 7. Dan kenapa adikku bisa bergabung dengan geng ini, di geng ini ada yang mempunyai tatapan tajam, orang yang terlalu baik, yang sering berbohong, medusa, virus, android- bukankah itu aneh? Bergabung dengan grup ini sejujurnya ini sangat menggangu. Aku lebih suka dikamarku, didepan komputerku."

"Hey Ayano lihat." Shintaro mengeluarkan kertas berbentuk burung dengan beberapa solatip dikertas tersebut, itu kertas ulangan Shintaro yang pernah ia robek dan dibenarkan oleh Ayano. "Aku masih menyimpan ini."

"Aku keluar dari sekolah, dan menjadi _NEET_. Pelajaran yang mereka bahas itu sangat tidak berguna. Baiklah, itu sama sekali tidak penting kan?"

"Cukup. Ini terlalu gila jika aku menanti sebuah jawaban dari sebuah batu bukan?"

.

"Ayano..."

.

.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Dari kejauhan tempat terlihat anggota-anggota Mekakushi yang sedang menjalani 'misi' mereka. Misi Penghormatan untuk Penemu Mekakushi, ya karena tepatnya tanggal 22 November itu tanggal ulang tahun penemu Mekakushi –Tateyama Ayano—mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi makan Ketua Mekakushi yang asli.

"Souka... jadi penemu Mekakushi itu Ayano-san? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tau kalau Ayano-san pernah merawat Danchou, Seto, dan Kano." Ucap Momo paham, setelah mendengarkan semua cerita tentang Ayano.

"Ya bisa begitulah. Dan lihat Kisaragi." Kido menunjuk ke arah Shintaro yang sedang berdiri didepan makam Ayano. "Lihat kan? Sepertinya Kakakmu dan Ayano-nee memang sangat dekat."

"Ah onii-chaann!" Panggil Momo yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah kakaknya, dan diikuti oleh anggota Mekakushi yang lain.

"M-Momo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan semua anggota Mekakushi?" Kata Shintaro yang terlihat sedikit kaget.

"My my~ onii-chan aku mengkhawatirkan mu!" Kata Kano dengan mengikuti nada suara seperti Momo, dan ia mendapatkan pukulan tepat dikepala oleh Momo. "Jangan ikuti nada bicaraku." Momo pun melihat Kano dengan sedikit sinis.

"cih Kano ingat kita sedang didepan makam Ayano-nee."

"Ketua benar. Obaa-san juga harusnya tidak berisik."

"Little sis! Keluarkan handphonemu, aku juga ingin lihat keadaan diluar!"

"Ah iya maaf Ene-chan!"

Suasana ini...

"Seto-san! Seto-san! Tulisan dibatu ini maksudnya apa?"

"Ah itu bertuliskan Tateyama Ayano, Mary."

"Souka."

"Tateyama.. Ayano?"

"ada apa Android-san? Kau mengingat sesuatu kah?"

"Entahlah Ene. Sulit untuk mengingatnya."

"K-Konoha-san lebih baik j-jangan dipaksakan untuk mengingatnya.."

"Yang Mary ucapkan itu benar Konoha."

"Baiklah."

"Hmph! Onii-chan _baka_! Kau membuatku sangat khawatir!"

"Little sis benar! Sikap master sangat aneh! Master sangat menyebalkan!_"_

"Tch, ya-ya aku tidak butuh kekhawatiran kalian."

"Oi oi semuanya, bagaimana jika kita berdoa dulu untuk Ayano-nee? Dan lanjutkan argumen kalian saat sudah kembali ke markas nanti."

"fufufu Kido-chan benar~"

"Ayano-nee ya? Kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya ya?"

"D-dia pasti baik-baik saja Seto-san!"

"Un! Mary benar, dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu akhirnya anggota Mekakushi berdoa untuk Ayano, dan mereka masih melanjutkan argumen mereka sebagai ciri khas geng Mekakushi.

"Sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap, lebih baik kita kembali ke markas sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Ucap ketua Mekakushi tersebut.

"Haha Dancou benar, aku juga harus melanjutkan kerjaku. Baiklah Ayano-nee kami pamit dulu" Kata Seti dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya didepan makam Ayano, dan diikuti oleh anggota Mekakushi lainnya.

"pft, jaa Ayano-nee jaga dirimu baik-baik disana"

"Ayano-san j-jaga diri baik-baik."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Ayano-san!"

"Ayano kita akan berjumpa lagi suatu saat!" Kata Momo yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti Mary, dan diikuti oleh kakaknya dan Konoha. Hanya tertinggal bunga mawar, dan sebuah '_flower-crown_' yang baru saja dibuat Mary yang diletakkan diatas makam tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ayo bermain bersama!"

.

End.

* * *

Hai haii~ ini fanfic special (?) buat hari ulang tahun 'hero' kita, Tateyama Ayano yaa jadi rada ngebut gitu ngetiknya (?)AAAAA jadi maaf kalo endingnya sedikit aneh, dan kalimat terakhir itu kalimat yang Ayano ucapin di Lost Time Memory ;A;)/ kebelet ending (?) imajinasi udah kelelep semua—entah ini fanfic sama sekali ga bisa bikin reader sedih, dee~ saya kasih bonus kali ini cuma ada Ayano, tepatnya pas Shintaro ber-monolog-ria didepan makamnya Ayano, ya anggep aja Ayano ditempat lain (?) ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya Shintaro~ maaf kalo kalimatnya kurang baku, banyak typo, ngebosenin dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini.

* * *

Shintaro: "...sudah cukup lama ya? Ayano."

Ayano: Ah! Shintaro-kun kau datang kemari rupanya hehe. Apakah sudah selama itu kita tidak berjumpa?

Shintaro: "Kau tau sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Ayano: Hmm memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Kau tau disini tidak ada kalender?

Shintaro: "Ya benar, tanggal 22 November. Itu hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

Ayano: J-jadi hari ini tanggal 22 November ya? ..hehe itu tanggal ulang tahunku ternyata kau masih ingat ya.

Shintaro: "Apa kabarmu?"

Ayano: Kabarku disini selalu baik! Bagaimana denganmu?

Shintaro: "Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Ayano: Umm umur ku ya—

Shintaro: "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

Ayano: Yang kulakukan disini hanya berdiri didepanmu.

Shintaro: "Hey Ayano, kau masih ingat aku kan?"

Ayano: Tentu saja aku ingat Shintaro-kun! Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu.

Shintaro: "..."

Ayano: Kenapa kau terdiam Shintaro-kun?

Shintaro: "Kau pernah bilang jersey berwarna merah ini sangat cocok denganku kan? Lihat sekarang aku memakai jersey itu."

Ayano: Wah ternyata memang benar Shintaro-kun memang cocok menggunakan jersey itu!

Shintaro: "Ayano, kau disitu kan? Kau pasti mendengarkanku kan? Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu.."

Ayano: Aku sedang berada didepanmu Shintaro-kun! Tentu saja aku bisa mendengar suaramu.. mungkin suaraku yang tidak terdengar olehmu ya? Dan aku juga selalu tersenyum didepanmu..

Shintaro: "...Ayano, kenapa kau harus mati?"

Ayano: hehe.. maafkan aku.

Shintaro: "Kau ingat waktu kita ke festival sekolah? Bukan kah kau bilang ingin datang lagi ke festival itu tahun depan?"

Ayano: ..maafkan aku..

Shintaro: "Dan kenapa waktu itu kau menangis sendiri dikelas? Jika waktu itu aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, apakah kau akan tetap hidup?"

Ayano: Jadi kau melihatnya ya? Maafkan aku..

Shintaro: "Bukankah ini terlihat gila? Aku berbicara dengan batu. Tidak, ini tidak seperti berbicara dengan batu- ini seperti berbicara dengan diriku yang dulu bukan? Dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Tapi kau selalu berbicara kepadaku setiap hari kan?"

Ayano: Tidak, ini tidak gila. Ini membuatku merasa tidak kesepian.. kau tidak sedingin itu Shintaro-kun, aku tau itu.

Shintaro: "Ayano.. jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku segera. Aku bergabung dengan sebuah geng yang bernama 'Mekakushi' sebagai member nomor 7. Dan kenapa adikku bisa bergabung dengan geng ini, di geng ini ada yang mempunyai tatapan tajam, orang yang terlalu baik, yang sering berbohong, medusa, virus, android- bukankah itu aneh?"

Ayano: Mekakushi..? hehe syukurlah sekarang kau punya banyak teman ya Shintaro-kun! Aku harap aku bisa melihat mereka.

Shintaro: "Hey Ayano lihat. Aku masih menyimpan kertas ini"

Ayano: kertas itu ya..?

Shintaro: "Aku keluar dari sekolah, dan menjadi _NEET_. Pelajaran yang mereka bahas itu sangat tidak berguna. Baiklah, itu sama sekali tidak penting kan?"

Ayano: Shintaro-kun.. maaf membuatmu menjadi seperti ini..

Shintaro: "Cukup. Ini terlalu gila jika aku menanti sebuah jawaban dari sebuah batu bukan?"

Ayano: ...

Shintaro: "Ayano..."

.

.

.

Ayano: Shintaro-kun jaga dirimu baik-baik, sekarang kau sudah punya teman kan? Jaga mereka baik-baik ya, sampaikan salamku untuk geng mu itu hehe. Kapan-kapan jika suaraku bisa didengar olehmu..

.

.

Ayano: "Ayo bermain bersama!"


End file.
